super_smash_bros_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
My Life As A Teenage Robot (film)
My Life As A Teenage Robot is a 2015 Sci-Fi Action film based on the television series of the same name. It will be part of the Super Smash Bros. Cinematic Universe and will be directed by Super Smash Bros. Apocalypse ''director Ruben Fleischer. It will be released on September 4 2015, and will be distributed by Paramount Pictures, Warner Bros. Pictures, and New Line Cinema with Frederator Studios, Skydance Productions, and MTV Films. CAST *Emma Thompson as Dr. Nora Wakeman *Jennifer Lawrence as Dr. Karen Whitaker *Stefanie Scott as Dr. Jenny Wakeman / XJ9 (motion capture) *Cherami Leigh as Dr. Jenny Wakeman / XJ9 (human form) *Logan Lerman as Dr. Brad Carbunkle *Ewan McGregor as Sgt. Nick Meyers *Bill Nighy as Professor Simon Elfan *Chandler Riggs as Tuck Carbunkle *Ben Schwartz as Sheldon Lee *Toby Kebbell as Armageddroid. Kebbell also plays LCpl. Henry Dallas, a member of Meyers's team. *Taraji P Henson as Queen Vexus *Alexis Knapp as Misty *Nathan Fillion as Dr. Richard Hudson *Zach Galifianakis as Dr. Jack Winters / Smytus *Scott Wilson as Dr. Phineas Mogg *Doug Jones as Kenny "YK-9" Mogg *Christian Bale as Dr. Peter Light *Mike Colter as LCpl. Vlad Harris *Vinnie Jones as LCpl. Ben Cage *Ariana Grande as XJ-4 *Jordan Prentice as XJ-3 *Aubrey Peeples as XJ-6 *Hayley Kiyoko as XJ-7 *Jessica Cricks as XJ-8 *Kevin Nash as Krakus, A Robot Wrestler. Voices: *Cherami Leigh as Dr. Jenny Wakeman / XJ9 *Denzel Washington as Armageddroid "XJ-0" *Steven Blum as Smytus *Ariana Grande as XJ-4 *Kari Wahlgren as XJ-3 *Erica Mendez as XJ-5 *Mayim Bialik as XJ-6 *Sandy Fox as XJ-7 *Claudia Black as XJ-8 *Laura Bailey as Misty *Patrick Seitz as Kenny "YK-9" Mogg Additionally, Matt Bomer and Emily Blunt reprise their respective roles as Jack Armstrong / Mega Man and Samus Aran in a mid-credits scene. Claudia Black, who voices XJ-8 in the film, cameos as a scientist working for Nora. Retired NXT Wrestler Corey Graves makes a cameo as the ring announcer for CrushNSlam Wrestling. RAW Commentators Michael Cole, Jerry "The King" Lawler, Booker T (who plays Ganondorf in the Zelda Films and The Smash Bros. Films), And John Bradshaw Layfield also have cameos as the Commentators for CrushNSlam Wrestling, while Steven Blum, who voices Smytus in the film, cameos as Krakus's Interviewer. Janice Kawaye and Chad Doreck, who voiced Jenny Wakeman and Brad Carbunkle in the series, cameo as scientists. PRODUCTION A short teaser trailer debuted with Super Smash Bros. Apocalypse on October 3 2014. Filming Began in October 2014 and is scheduled to end in February 2015. It was announced on January 30 2015 that a new trailer will debut with ''The Divergent Series: Insurgent ''on March 20 2015. RECEPTION The film received positive reviews from critics, earning a 85% certified fresh rating on Rotten Tomatoes. The film scored #1 at the box office with $97.5 million, making it a box office success and beating new release ''The Transporter: Refueled ''and current releases ''Straight Outta Compton ''and ''The ROBGuy-88 Movie.